


Sepatu Malaikat

by Cineraria



Series: Sederhana [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, M/M, Paman Kaminaga, anak jalanan, sepatu, shota!Hatano, teenage!Hatano
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ini hari terbaik dari sekian hari-hari terbaik, semenjak waktu ketika aku diselamatkan oleh malaikat berhati mulia dari lorong suram itu.[Spin-Off dari Jalan Kenangan]





	Sepatu Malaikat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Beberapa hal yang kubenci di dunia dimana matahari memancarkan sinar harapan yang bagiku hanya omong kosong, seperti para orang dewasa berhati binatang yang saban hari menyatroniku. Ketika aku menyusuri lorong-lorong pengap dan jalanan setapak di sudut kota –yang konon termasuk kota termaju di peradaban ini, mengais-ngais sampah berharap menemukan sejumput roti basi ataupun seonggok tulang dengan cercahan daging yang tersisa.

Aku meratapi nasib sepanjang malam-malam nestapa. Ketika aku telentang diatas kardus bekas, memandang langit terbentang di sela-sela hutan beton menjulang, menatap bintang-bintang yang berjaya seperti menertawakan seruanku yang hampa; apakah gerangan dosa bocah ingusan sepertiku hingga takdir kejam sudi melibasnya? Dapatkah kuberharap masa dimana tangan malaikat berhati mulia diulurkan tepat di depan mata? Atau memang beginilah nasibku, sepanjang nafas masih berhembus dan mataku terbuka menatap (kelam) dunia?

 

***

 

“Tano- _chan_ , ayo pilih sepatu mana yang kausuka.” Pria ini mengalungkan lengan di leherku dengan cengiran _boyish_ amat menyebalakan. Kami baru saja memijak toko sepatu di kawasan _Shibuya,_ beberapa pelayan menyambut ramah kedatangan kami. “ _Ck,_  lepaskan, jangan main rangkul.” Aku menyentak pelan lengannya. Ia mendesiskan nama ‘Tano- _chan’_ lagi dengan ekspresi menangis yang dibuat-buat.

“Apa pula Tano- _chan_ itu _,_ jangan panggil aku pakai embel-embel _chan_ begitu _._ Menjijikkan.”

“Segera pilih sepatumu ya, Tano- _chan._ ” Ia berseru ketika melepasku. “Ah... kebetulan aku juga ingin menambah koleksi sepatu.”

Lelaki itu berdiri di blok berikutnya, di antara serangkaian rak sepatu pria dewasa. Seorang pelayan wanita mendekatinya, bersemu menanyakan adakah yang bisa dibantu. _Cih,_ aku segera berpaling menatap etalase kaca yang menampilkan berpasang sepatu sneaker aneka model dan warna.

Minggu pagi ini sedikit menyebalkan ketika ia menarikku yang hendak menjamah konsol _game_ keluar rumah. Aku menautkan alis begitu kami memasuki taxi.

“Ayolah, jangan pasang muka ditekuk begitu. Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini.” Celetuknya sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Satu kedipan -aku tidak bilang itu tampan- ia lemparkan.

 

“ _Oji,_ aku pilih yang ini.”

Aku beringsut mendekatinya, memungut sebelah sepatu sneaker model _classic_ hitam dengn kombinasi putih mewarnai lingkar _sole_ dan talinya yang diikat-ikat horizontal _._

“Kau yakin ini tidak kebesaran?”

Ia mengernyit, bergantian memandangku dan sepatu di tangan.

“Tidak. Supaya awet dan _Oji_ tidak perlu menghamburkan uang hanya untuk sepasang sepatu.”

“Kau ini memang suka berhemat atau pelit?” Ia tertawa menjawil pipiku, “ _toh_ , selama uangku belum habis dan kau bebas meminta padaku, kenapa takut?”

“ _Ck,_ aku hanya ingin menghargai uang. Aku juga bukan anak tak tahu diri yang memanfaatkan situasi.” Aku menepis tangan besar itu dari wajahku.

“Kukira kau akan memilih sepatu yang itu.” Ia tersenyum menggoda, menaikkan sebelah alis berisyarat menunjuk etalase dengan sepatu berwarna dan model mencolok –sepatu wanita- tak jauh dari posisi kami. Aku melipat dahi tidak suka, mendengus seraya memutar bola mata. Ia terkekeh puas menjailiku. Kami sedang di depan kasir guna melakukan transaksi.

Dua pasang sepatu berhasil memenuhi tas belanja hari ini.

 

“Sebutkan tujuan kita selanjutnya, Tano- _chan._ ”

“Terserah _Oji,_ aku menurut saja.”

“Berhubung mendekati jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke rumah makan dulu?”

Aku menghentikan langkah teringat sesuatu, “boleh juga, tapi...” menatap terpana _board_ merah bertuliskan _Taito Station Game_ besar-besar, menggantung di tengah gedung yang berseberangan dengan posisi jalan kami.

“Oh, kamu mau main di _game center_ itu?” Ia memandangku heran.

Aku mengangguk menatapnya penuh harap.

“ _Ok_ , kita ke sana sekarang, _Tuan Muda.”_

_***_

 

Seperti cerah siang hangat yang menebarkan tawa ke pelosok _Shibuya_.

Ini hari terbaik dari sekian hari-hari terbaik, semenjak waktu ketika aku diselamatkan oleh malaikat berhati mulia dari lorong suram itu.

Ketika malam itu aku berbaring dengan rasa tak percaya di atas dipan hangat. Menampar-nampar pipi dan mencubiti lenganku sendiri, memandang plafon putih di kamar bersih, beringsut menyingkap tirai jendela. Berharap ini nyata dan bukan mimpi, saat kuintip bintang-bintang yang berjaya di bentangan langit, seolah menari-nari mengabulkan doa yang –malam-malam sebelumnya- kurapal dengan lidah kelu.

Ketika diam-diam aku berucap syukur pada kelam semesta yang masih menyimpan gemerintik putih di sela-sela. Mengirim ke bumi salah satu malaikat pilihannya yang mengulurkan tangan suci.

Ingin rasanya aku menghamburkan pelukan pada _dia_ yang menyambung asaku yang (hampir) terpangkas, mengucap terima kasih. Meski bila seisi dunia ini kuhimpun guna menebus segenap jasa-jasanya, tidak akan sepadan walau hanya sebutir debu.

Kaminaga. Kami- _Oji_ _san_ yang hingga setelah mati-pun akan terus ku _sayangi._

**Author's Note:**

> Karena fanfik sebelumnya, saya jadi suka pair KammyTano. <3  
> Seharusnya cerita itu selesai, tapi saya malah ketagihan dan ingin buat sekuel. Berhubung belum dapat referensi yang dibutuhkan, saya buat fluff spin-off aja. XD
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
